


The Mother Bear

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell ceased walking by many trees in Smallville. He placed his arm in front of Kara. Their stroll was going to end. Perhaps their lives were going to end with the stroll.





	The Mother Bear

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell ceased walking by many trees in Smallville. He placed his arm in front of Kara. Their stroll was going to end. Perhaps their lives were going to end with the stroll.

Amos watched while a snarling mother bear appeared with her two babies. He faced Kara before he wrapped his arms around her. His frown remained as he looked back. He viewed the mother and her young abandoning him. One new smile materialized on his long face. Amos released Kara.

''Why did you protect me?'' Kara wished to know. Curiosity appeared in her eyes.

Amos smiled. ''A father bear always protects his young,'' he said.

THE END


End file.
